She's a North Star
by space.gypsy
Summary: Faye remebers a story an old woman told her and Spike finds a way back home. Rated T for minimal cursing.


This piece is written for Z. Thomas, Jason Plumb, and the song "Satellite". Thanks for the inspiration.

Sometimes when Faye would smoke she found that she enjoyed burning off her deadly little cancer sticks where Spike practiced all his moves. She could understand why he would practice in the dark. There were no distractions, unless she counted the large windows that showed little pinpoints of starlight in the depth of the black nothingness outside the ship.

Unfortunately, she had no cigarettes, but she felt herself moving to the room. It felt right to be here. Wiping tears that just spilled over the dark lashes of her eyes she could hear the back of her mind saying that he should be here, in this very room. Not chasing bad dreams and a girl that left him. Faye sat down, leaning against the window and bringing her knees to her chest.

Taking a deep breath and holding it in, she remembered him walking away. Ignoring the sound of bullets. Ignoring her demand for answers. Ignoring her. Shakily letting go of that painful breath and memory, Faye wondered if she would ever see him again.

Turning her head to look outside, she frowned at the dots of light. Lately she'd been remembering an older woman's voice telling her a story about stars, the North Star specifically. Bits and pieces of a story about a fisherman and woman finding each other with the help of the star. For the past two nights the memories always flooded her mind.

The old woman's warm tenor explained how a lady told her love that if he were to ever lose his way at sea all he had to do was to look up and find the North Star. The lady told him to follow the star and it would lead him back home to her. After a terrible storm through the vessel off its route the man spent many days looking at the star and thinking of his love while the woman sat at home looking at the same star praying for his safe return. Eventually the fisherman finally found his way home and into the waiting arms of his true love.

Honestly Faye thought that was a crack of shit, but the thought of it was nice. Besides, whenever the Bebop was on land she always thought that the satellites roaming the sky were brighter than the stars, even if it was just because they were closer.

She let out another painful sigh and wandered the quiet ship, thankful that everyone was asleep. Faye didn't want anyone to see her combust into tears. Passing the kitchen and the common room, the young dark- haired woman heard what sounded like the metal-door in the hanger opening.

Her breath was stuck in her throat, trapping any sound that tried to escape. Heart pounding, head throbbing, and eyes watery, Faye ran to the hanger with only the starlight from the windows to guide her way. She couldn't hear or feel it when she ran into the side of the yellow couch making it sound a _screech _as it moved across the floor. She didn't care that she almost ran straight into the wall before side stepping to the hallway.

In the hall she could already hear the hum of an engine cooling down. Wiping at her eyes before her tears could fall she saw the light from his ship as she entered the hanger. Running over to the Redtail she climbed upon the ship to the already opened hatch.

"Oh Shit!"

He was just lying in the seat, his body slack. His usually wrinkled suit was tattered and bloody in the front. There was a dribble of blood on the left corner of his lips. The monitor from the ship helped to light his features a bit showing Faye everything she never wanted see

And just then Spike looked up.

"I followed the Bebop's signal. I figured if I didn't come back to you then you'd grow into an older, bitterer shrew and shoot anything on sight."

Faye didn't care about how he'd just insulted her or that he walked away from her two days ago. She still couldn't believe he was here, back again. Instead the young woman crawled into the hatch, looked into a pair of mismatched brown eyes and leaned down to embrace him, not caring that she was soaking herself in his blood…

Spike watch as Faye rested her head on his bruised and bloody chest mildly wandering if she could see all the blood on it. She immediately tore her head off of him, eyes wide with shock turning to face his smirking face.

"Not all mine," he grunted.

Hooking his hand behind Faye's head he dragged her back down to hold her against him. He closed his eyes in mild pain as she shifted up and put her head in the crook of neck.

"If you ever do something as shit-headed like that again I will kill you myself," she whispered with a light punch in the shoulder. "Got that, Cowboy"

"You're such a bitch," he winced, but he only held on to her tighter. He was almost thankful she was there to guide him back home.

I have no clue were this came from. I kind of just started typing and it sort of appeared. Please review, it gives me fuzzy warm feelings.


End file.
